Talk:Crysis 3
Sources.... dude post your source... there not going to use CryEngine 4... they just finished making version 3 >_> this sounds like total bull... post your source please.... Release Date Got any idea when the release date will be? Any trailers whatsoever? SPARTAN-014 22:53, April 18, 2012 (UTC)SPARTAN-014 Crysis 3 is how like in 3DMark 11 is. As-salamu-Alaykum 09:22, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Nanosuit 2.2 Please, don't make it all facts just yet. Nanosuit 2.2 is mentioned in Crysis: Legion. It's very possible that Prophet/Alactraz will use N2.2 in future. 22:16, July 8, 2012 (UTC)Dave96m :It is explicitly stated in Crysis: Legion that nobody knows what exact version of the Nanosuit 2 Alcatraz is wearing. Joe Copp 03:50, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Purpose of Nanodomes and allow Edits "the true purpose of the Nanodome, however, is to use it for CELL's attempt in conquering the world." Come on, that's not true and you can guess a purpose. The game is not out yet and the idea of conquering the world is stupid. 22:16, July 8, 2012 (UTC)Dave96m Aye, I agree with the above fellow, it does come across as "Saturday Morning Cartoon Villian", and when coupled with the lack of evidence, I'd suggest we take that down. RomeoReject (talk) 16:41, July 8, 2012 (UTC) :It does sound silly, but that's how it is. I'm sure the actual game will spin it into something awesome. Joe Copp 03:50, July 9, 2012 (UTC) :I hope so, because at present, it sounds like they've completely ruined CELL. RomeoReject (talk) 04:00, July 9, 2012 (UTC) ::After their role in Crysis 2, I'm not really surprised. Joe Copp 04:01, July 9, 2012 (UTC) ::I found them selfish, to be sure, but believale. War always has profiteers. But there's a big leap between "taking advantage of a situation" and "trying to take over the world". RomeoReject (talk) 20:18, July 9, 2012 (UTC) :::I think in this case, those are synonymous. Joe Copp 06:56, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Feline in Crysis 3 I was watching the Crysis 3 E3 Demo earlier today, and I heard Feline fire shortly after the dev shot the arrow into that explosive canister. Might be a placeholder, but should it be listed anyway under the Weapons category? Crysis Games King (talk) 20:38, August 7, 2012 (UTC)Crysis Games King It's listed. I made it! More on : Crysis 3 Review Crysis 3 MP closed Alpha Hey! Crysis 3 MP Closed Alpha is running. I can't say to much, so you guys know that Crytek is still working on it. WARNING: EA and Crytek doesn't allow any information and or media related to the MP close Alpha being released or distributed to fan sites except of being running. I am not affiliated with EA or any entity concerning Crysis 3. Just a Alpha tester here. ' 23:15, November 4, 2012 (UTC)' Dude they got an article on Wikipedia already.......... replace the plot........put the full one on Someone edit the page They got the full plot on wikipedia. someone put it in. OGR not DGR can someone correct that typo? Like I said on the multiplayer weapons talk page the OGR clearly starts with an O as opposed to the DSG1 Bigpet (talk) 16:11, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Ending/Psycho Loved Psycho's ending..." I'd like to file a complaintEzio Kenway (talk) 14:05, March 3, 2013 (UTC)Ezio Kenway Requesting ! Please unlock the Crysis 3 main page so that others can make minor edit. Wait, the Crysis 3 page is locked??? StrawDogAmerica (talk) 23:57, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Yes the Crysis 3 page is locked. This is not fair. Some genuine editors like me now can't even make minor edits and make the article look perfect. I'll see if I can do anything about this for you. I am not an admin but I may have a way or two to get this to work. Stay in touch with me. Either message me on my Talk Page or E-mail me at AmericaRacing89@hotmail.com StrawDogAmerica (talk) 21:30, August 3, 2013 (UTC) This is regarding Crysis 3 page locked. Thank You for your concern. I appreciate your effort. Looking forward for the page to get unlocked.